tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Berry Sweet Myu Myu: Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Choose "Ow." "Sorry, Budo." The three sisters all stood together in a large crowd. People from the entire village stood by The Bin. Each wore their nicest clothing. Razu had on her yellow sundress, and her sisters both had pink dresses on. An Eira with long yellow hair stood at the speaker. She tapped the microphone. "Ahem, so where were we...ah yes! Welcome Village of Grew! I am Mafin! Your master Deep Blue has chosen this village to give us 4 competitors for the Kenosha Senso! How wonderful! Now, in this "-she motioned to a large basket-" I shall choose the 4 lucky girls to be part of this year's Kenosha Senso!" Everybody clapped. Forcibly, if obvious. Mafin strutted to the basket. She reached inside and picked out a name. "Ahem, now let's see...Eruda Kuro!" A tall girl with short black hair stood up and walked to the stage. Although she seemed excited, Razu saw a tear trickle down her cheek. Mafin picked another name. "Hmm...Budo Beri!" Budo screamed. "No!" Mafin smiled. "Do not despair! You can serve Deep Blue in his army! It is a guarantee to a good life!" She put a finger up by her face. "If you win. Guards, bring her up here." Guards immediately stood up and grabbed Budo's arms, dragging her to the stage. Razu cried. "No! Not my sister!" She tried to pull a guard back, but he brought out his whip and slapped her in the shoulder. It bled. Clinging her wounded shoulder, Razu whispered to Budo. "I WILL get you back. I promise. Just hold on." She fell back into the crowd. Mafin picked another name. "Tomoro Kashi-" Razu jumped to her feet. "I ENLIST!" The crowd went silent. Mafin shifted her glasses. "What was that, dear?" Razu jumped onto the stage. "I enlist. I enlist for Kenosha Senso. In place of Tomoro Kashi." Mafin clapped. "How WONDERFUL! You enlist! That is great!" She reached back into the basket. "Nin Niku-" A hand shot up. "I enlist too!" The crowd parted to show Orenji. Razu choked back a scream. No. NO. Anybody but Orenji. But the guards led her up beside Budo and Razu. She bent down. "How could you be such an IDIOT?" she whispered. Orenji answered back, "If you're going to die, I wanna die with you." Budo hugged the orange haired 12 year old. "Thank you. For being so brave." The champions said their last goodbyes, and stepped onto the Plane that would take them to their doom. --------------------- The girls emerged in a huge city. It was marvelous. Every building was cut down to the smallest detail. Each pathway made it feel as if it grew from the Earth. The plants and feel...just...WOW. Mafin led them down the pathway, squealing. "Just WAIT until Deep Blue hears about your enlisting! He'll be quite aMYUsed, and I right?" Ignoring the girls' tired looks, she sprung down the path and met up with a guard. "Keki, I have the last of them!" The guard-who was apparently Keki-nodded and opened the door, revealing a huge garden with at least 11 other girls. They looked up bluntly and waved as the last 4 champions came through. Mafin clapped her hands. "I'll let you get settled. So long!" And then they were alone. One girl-the tallest-walked up and inspected Orenji. "And now they resort to...LITTLE kids?" She sighed and held out her hand. "I'm Raimu Gurin. I'm the 2nd champion." Another girl, this one about Razu's height, waved. "I'm Kure. Nice to meet you." The other girls soon introduced themselves and they all got to know each other. Orenji asked, "What will happen?" Raimu bent down and gently whispered: "You're going to die, kid." Razu held her sister close. "She won't die-not as long as I'm here." Raimu frowned. "You'd give your life for her, kid?" Budo nodded. "Me too. There's nothing we wouldn't do for each other." The other champions looked at them closely. Not a single one had a sibling with them. How did they stay together, even in this time of crisis? Kure smiled. "How sweet. Hopefully those will be your last words. It'd make it a thousand times more true." ---------------------- Deep Blue sat in his throne. He loved this. Ever since he defeated that infuriating cat girl and her team of nobodies, he's felt as if he's achieved everything... "Deep Blue-sama?" He grumbled and sat up. "What is it, KuroWassan?" The Eira bowed. "We've got your champions. Shall the games commence?" Deep Blue smiled. "Yes...get on with it." KuroWassan spoke up. "Also, one enlisted." The pale Eira stood up. "Enlisted? Is she wanting her doom?" "2, actually. 2." The overlord of Earth fingered his blue cloak and sat back down. "This will make for an interesting Kenosha Senso." Category:Stories Category:Mew Amelia Category:Berry Sweet Myu Myu Category:Chapters and Episodes